A calorimeter is a device that performs quantitative measurements of the heat required or evolved during a chemical or physical process. Calorimeters may be used, for example, to measure heat capacities, the heats of reaction that may be produced (exothermic) or consumed (endothermic). A calorimeter may also be used to measure physical transitions including, but not limited to, phase changes, crystallization processes and the like.